


Over the moon with you.

by Trinity03



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Adding other characters as they appear, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Suicide, self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity03/pseuds/Trinity03
Summary: In which rabbit is a barely functioning mess.





	1. Chapter 1

“Set me free... my, my, my my mymymymymymymy...”  
Trrtttt-   
Tick-tick  
“Honeybee-“  
It was the twentieth time Rabbit had broken down like this on stage, always at this part of the song. Walter Girl Nova wondered what the problem was, it was damaging for Rabbit to keep glitching like this, it could damage her cogs, and something from 1896 was difficult to replace quickly. 

“Rabbit? Run a diagnostics check.”   
“Miss Nova, every-everything is A-A okay.”  
The Walter Worker pondered this for a minute.   
“Anything bothering you?”  
“N-no, Miss Nova. Why-why-why do you   
ask?”  
“No reason, Rabbit.” And with that, she swept out of the room.   
Little did she know that the copper bot had followed her out of the lab.   
“Miss N-Nova? Th-th-th-there is actual-actually something I’d l-l-l-like to speak to you about.” Rabbit barely managed to contain her stammer beneath her nervousness. She was thankful robots couldn’t blush.   
“Okay...”  
“Umm I was, I was wondering... if you’d like to get ice cream?”  
The pale faced girl took a step back  
“I’m sorry that w-w-w-was bad!” Rabbit exclaimed. “I sh-shouldn’t have asked. I-I’ve offended you, I’m so-sorry!”  
Oil brimmed at the edges of her photoreceptors.   
“I’d love to get ice cream.” Nova said, blushing slightly.   
“Gr-Great! So I’ll meet you outside the manor in say, an hour and a half?” Rabbit babbled, with all the excitement of a hyperactive toddler.   
“Great.”

“Rabbit?” The spine knocked on the edge of the empty door frame. “Jesus Christ what happened in here?”  
“DA SPINE I NEED YOUR HELP!” Rabbit wailed, quivering in the middle of the wreckage.   
“Well what’s wrong? I’m sure it’s solveable”  
“I’m going out for ice cream and I don’t have anything to wear...”  
“Well who’s going with you?”  
“Mi-miss Nova...”  
“Well maybe you could wear this dress with your red petticoat, and your striped tights, and perhaps a leather jacket?”  
“Y-yeah, The Spine, that sounds g-great.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rabbit and Nova go for ice cream

She was dressed in a black dress with a white collar, knee high socks, and combat boots. She was fierce and beautiful and Rabbit’s processors ran at double time trying to stay calm. She released a puff of steam from her facial vents and walked towards the blue-haired girl.   
“Y-y-you look v-very pretty, Miss Nova,” Rabbit stumbled over her words.  
“And you certainly look dashing yourself. You can call me Nova, no need for the ‘miss’” Nova said, making air quotes.   
“Oh, okay!”

Rabbit fidgeted absent-mindlessly with the hem of her skirt as Nova held her spoon in her mouth, holding her phone up.   
“D-did you ju-ju-just take a picture of me?”  
“Yeah, sorry. You looked really pretty and I just had to preserve the moment.”  
Rabbit smiled and stared at her hands clasped in front of her as plumes of steam erupted from her vents.   
“Thank y-y-you, Nova”   
“It’s okay”

“Thank you for today that was so-so fun!”  
“We only went out for an hour, and you just watched me eat ice cream”  
“B-But that’s fun!”  
“Sure.” Nova stepped closer to Rabbit and kissed her cheek.  
“Umm, can we go inside?”

Rabbit and Nova settled into the library, and Rabbit pulled up a movie on her laptop for her and Nova to watch.   
“Rabbit?”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m really enjoying spending time with you today” Nova yawned, and Rabbit pretended she needed to stretch her arms, so she could put her arm around the pale girl.   
“Heh. Smooth, but you could just ask, y’know”  
“Oh, sorry” Rabbit moved her arm.  
“No, leave it there.”   
“Okay...”  
Nova slowly dosed against the copper robot’s chest, the ticking of her cogs lulling her to sleep.

The Spine hadn’t expected to see his sister curled up in his spot on the sofa with a Walter Worker asleep on her, but nothing in Walter Manor was really that unexpected. He placed a blanket over the girls and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Rabbit drifted out of stasis slowly, awoken by the movement of Nova as she shifted in her sleep. She let out a puff of steam as she gazed at the adorable girl curled up under her arm.   
“Y-you’re so cute when you sleep.”  
Nova’s eyes flickered open.   
“Hey” she said groggily, looking up into Rabbit’s mismatched photoreceptors.   
Rabbit leaned down and kissed Nova’s forehead.   
“You’re so comfy...”  
Rabbit smiled at the girl, who had closed her eyes.   
“Are you hungry? I c-c-could make you breakfast”  
“Sounds great” said Nova, standing and stretching her arms above her head, exposing a bit of her upper thigh. Rabbit released steam and shook her head. 

“Hey Rabbit?” Nova poked her head around the door.   
“Hey Nova! Come in!” Rabbit indicated the space on the bed next to her.   
“So I was thinkin’” she paused. “Rabbit, I don’t know how to say this, but, I... I really like you.” She tilted her head up to see the robot’s reaction, and was met by a pair of silicone lips on her own.   
They broke apart, mismatched eyes staring into brown, and immediately collided with each other again.   
“So will y-y-you be my girlfriend?”  
“Of course!” Nova laughed.   
Rabbit felt like the happiest robot in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short! I’m writing a chapter a day, while I’m on the bus to and from school, so they’re really short.

** 4 months later ** 

“Hey th’ Spine!”  
“Yeah Rabbit?”  
“I need ya help th’ Spine”  
“What did you do?” He let our an exasperated sigh, along with a cloud of steam.  
“I wrote a song for M-m-miss Nova, and I need you to d-d-do some b-backings and harmonies, and get Hatchy involved. I w-w-wanna surprise her at the next show!”  
Well that wasn’t too bad, The Spine thought. Compared to Rabbit’s other ideas it was quite tame.

“You got me girl you got me, oh, you got me good  
You got me feelin’ you got me feelin’   
Over the moon...”  
Walter Girl Nova was confused, Rabbit was supposed to be singing Honeybee, according to the set list, yet she was singing an upbeat song, and had apparently got her bandmates in on her deviance, as they we’re supplying harmonies.   
“Steve, what are they doing?” Nova spoke quickly into her headset.  
“I dunno Nova, they just told me not to play the percussion tracks for honeybee, never said why.”  
She shook her head and smiled at Rabbit from the side of the stage, the Copper robot glancing across and flashing her a grin. 

“Did ya like the song I wrote f-f-for you?”  
“Rabbit, it was amazing.” Nova replied, placing a kiss on Rabbit’s cheek.   
“N’aww is th-that all I g-g-get?”  
Nova rolled her eyes as she kissed Rabbit on her black lips. Rabbit released some steam.   
“Nova... I...” Rabbit hesitated. “I th-think I l-love you.”  
Nova’s eyes lit up with a smile as she grinned like the Cheshire Cat.  
“I love you too, Rabbit.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s about to go down.

Over the moon with you chapter 5

Nova found Rabbit in the library with a laptop, playing some online multiplayer game  
“Hey, Rabbit?” Nova knocked on the side of a bookshelf to get the automaton’s attention.   
“He-hey Nova”  
“The Spine and Hatchworth need you in the music room to practice for tonight’s show, I was wondering if I could sit in and listen, too.”  
“Sure thing, let m-m-me just finish this-this match” Rabbit continued shooting at aliens on the screen.  
“Hey, how are you so good at this game?” A voice came over Rabbit’s voicem chat.   
“I-I’m just g-good I guess, kid.” She replied.   
“Are you running bots or something? It’s impossible you’re hitting all these.”  
A file popped up into Rabbit’s drive. She opened it without thinking, assuming it was just a scan of a drawing from GG.   
“Whatever. My bot checker says you’re running bots. I’m banning you from the server.”  
“Bu-But I’m LITERALLY a ro-robot! I’m a musical automation from 1896! You-you can’t do that!”  
“Yeah I can.”  
And with that, Rabbit’s game disappeared from her screen.

——-

 

It was now the norm that Over The Moon replaced Honeybee as Rabbit’s signature song. Nova watched the robot band from the side of the stage, smiling slightly.   
“You got me girl you got me,   
You got me oh, oh,   
You got me good you got me-“  
An ear shattering shriek pierced through the theatre as Rabbit started twitching and moving her arms, and Nova and another Walter Girl ran onstage.   
The Spine and Hatchworth both stood back, completely shocked by Rabbit’s unexpected freak-out.   
Suddenly, Rabbit struck out at Nova, Who was trying to hold her still enough for the other Walter worker to access her back panel. She crumpled to the ground and let out a whimpering gasp, holding on to her chest. Rabbit towered over her, no longer twitching. She raised her arm, and brought it down on the shuddering girl’s back, impaling her as the audience screamed, the curtains not closing fast enough to enclose the strange gleam in Rabbit’s mismatched photoreceptors.   
She suddenly turned on Michael Reed, the One-man-band, and grabbed him around the throat, crushing his windpipe and killing him instantly.   
The Spine shook himself out of his shocked trance, and immediately leapt for rabbit, flipping the shut off switch behind her neck. The copper robot slumped over as the rest of the band looked over the carnage, completely shell shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great google-moogly, it’s all gone to shit.

Rabbit awoke plugged into a series of wires and computers. Peter Walter VI and a couple of Walter Workers tapped at keyboards and occasionally glanced at the copper robot on the bench.   
“Whe-where’s Nova?” She asked Peter. “Sh-shouldn’t she b-b-be w-working on me?”  
Peter Walter the sixth just shook his head and carried on with his work.   
“You did something bad, Rabbit. Something really bad.”  
“P-p-Peter what d-did I do-do-do”   
Even under the mask, Peter looked like he was trying to conceal something. He stopped, and took a deep breath, motioning the two Walter workers away.   
“Rabbit, Do you remember anything that happened, anything at all, from the last show?”  
A few clicks and whirrs could be heard as Rabbit’s processors worked to locate the files from that night in her storage. A few minutes passed as the automaton ran through footage of the show, until she finally paused, and shuddered visibly, her head rocking erratically.   
“N-N-n-n-Nova... I’m s-So sor-ry” Black oil streamed from her photoreceptors as she continued to convulse on The Walter’s examination table. 

“Peter... you should lock me in the vault, I’m a danger to the others...”   
“Rabbit, I won’t do that. I’ve cleared the virus from your systems. Stop asking me now.”  
“F-fine then.”  
Rabbit turned on her heel and left the young man’s office. She tried to ignore The Spine and Hatchworth, who were obviously eavesdropping on their conversation.   
“I’m s-sorry boys” She grabbed them both and pulled them into a tight embrace.   
“Hey, Rabbit, what do you mean? Sorry? It wasn’t your fault. Stop blaming yourself” The Spine’s voice was soft and warm, compared to his usual boisterous tone. It really pained him to see his sister slowly fall to pieces.   
“I’m sorry Spine, I j-j-just ca-can’t do this an-y mo-more”  
“Rabbit...”  
“Goodnight, Spine.” And with that, she reached behind her brothers’ necks, and flipped their emergency power off switches. 

Rabbit finished climbing down the rickety wooden stairs right into the lowest depths of the Walter Manor basements, where the vault Hatchworth was kept in was located. She stepped over the doorway, and curled up in a corner. Her hand found the boiler plate on her chest, and she unscrewed the bolts keeping it in place. The bolts Nova had tightened so many times whenever she broke down. She placed a cold, copper hand inside her chest cavity, finding her blue matter core, and the wires attaching it to all of her mechanical systems. And so, she slowly broke all of these wired apart. 

The spine stood at the top of the stairs, gasing into the darkness of the basement. As he descended the stairs, he began to hear Rabbit’s lamenting voice.   
“Turn back the clock, turn back the clock, turn back the clock, for my love song. —-crckkkk ——Where’d my girl run to, will she be back soon——- crrckkkkkk —-  
I see her now, smiling, come on back to me, where did she go”  
The spine raced down the stairs as fast as his heavy titanium frame would allow.   
He reached the vault door, only a few moments too late. Rabbit’s core, her life-force, was outside of her body, wires ripped and frayed. He dropped to his knees and cradled his sister’s lifeless body in his arms.


End file.
